Devil's Mind, Demon's Soul
by WinterBlueMoon
Summary: Zane is invited to Aphmau's house when a car almost runs over him. He's saved by Travis and is having mixed emotions as he gets to know him. One day they are attacked by a demon and he tells them that they will be attacked by others for reasons. Zane learns that Travis is a demon and wants to help protect him, but what can he do to protect the next powerful heir of the Demon Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I was half asleep when the sun rose out from my window, feeling like I'm too warm for my own pleasure. My face felt bare without my mask on as the sun's rays hit my face making me squint and wake up. I layed down on my back trying to doze off until my phone rang. The contactor was Aphmau.

Aphmau: "Wake up Zane! It's already 10 o'clock and I want you to meet me at my place. I have someone you may be able to get a start with as a friend!" _Cheerful as always,_ I sighed to myself.

Me: "Do I have to? Just a little more sleep won't kill anyone…" Saying in a groggy voice. I drifted, almost falling to sleep.

Aphmau: "ZU-ZU! Get your butt down here or else I'm gonna get my CHANCLA and make you run your butt off to my house!"

Then she hung up, knowing that I would go. I sighed deeply once more, as I sat up and got changed into the usual clothing. When I was heading down stairs, I heard yelling from Garroth and Laurence as they fumbled around the kitchen. I headed downstairs ready to scold them. On their aprons they were was flour, sprinkled equally.

They started pulling at each others faces. Until I couldn't stand their idiotic bickering.

Me: "SHUT UP ALREADY!" A cold aura lurked out from me and they seemed to notice it to. _That'll shut them up for a little bit_. I grumbled.

Me: "I'm going to leave for a while so if you don't do the dishes THIS time then I'm going to rip your throats right where you stand." I said coldly.

They rolled their eyes at me and muttered out _Fine…_ At least I don't have to listen to them once I'm outa here. And I headed out through the garage door.

 _Uhh… Too bright…_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Pulled my mask up covering my sight a bit and and my hand has on my forehead trying to block away the sun's rays.

As i walked across the road to where Aphmau house was i heard a loud honk coming to the left where my hair blocked my view on the other side.

My heart leaped right out of my chest as I stood there paralyzed out of shock and fear. My eyes were wide open with terror as I already know what's about to happen…

 **SSKKKKRREEEEEEEEKKKK- THUMP**

?: "ZANE!"

Someone yelled out my name. I was sent back onto the grass while something or someONE was on me. My eyes were shut tightly. I was breathing heavily but I was breathless at the same time. Then I saw white hair as a figure pinned me down to the ground. My vision cleared and I noticed it was….

Me: "Travis?"

Travis: "You alright? Does anything hurt? How come you didn't see that car com-"

Me: "Thanks…" I muttered softly

Travis: "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

Me: "I said 'Thanks….'" I said louder. I averting my eyes from his gaze. His eyes seemed to gleam, kinda dreamily… I stifled the thought into oblivion. "Can you get off me now? Your kinda heavy."

He smiled, his worried look gone away in an instant and chuckled softly. I looked back at him and he got up pulling me up. I was glad for having my mask covering all of the blushing.

When I looked back at the car i realized that no one was in it. I was too shocked before to even look at the person in the car, but it was empty. No wonder why no one didn't came to see them.

Me: Who was driving the car? Did they run away?"

Travis: "No I don't think so… Come on, let's go, it's not safe here right now." He said warily.

It seemed like he knew something I didn't but what could the guy possibly know that I didn't?

Me: "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna be heading to Aphmau's house now."

Travis: "You too? Let's go together!"

Me: "Uhhh… Sure-" I said not really wanting to.

Travis: "Great!"

Then I thought, _Wait, didn't Aphmau say something about having a friend over for me to get to know?_ Oh Irene… I'm so done for.


	3. Chapter 3

Aphmau was waiting in the living room with her door unlocked. She was playing on her phone while Travis called out to her.

Travis: "Hey aphmau! What's up?"

Aphmau: "Oh great! Ok I want you guys to hang out with each other! This will be a great start for you Zane!"

Me: "Uhh… I saw this coming too but it still feels… UUUHHH." I couldn't even word what I was feeling but i knew I didn't like to go out a lot. But, if it's what Aphmau wants…

Travis: "Come one Zane. I'm not that bad. It'll be fun."

Aphmau: "Thanks a lot. Sorry to bother you for this."

Travis: "No probs Aph. Hey Zane let's head out. I have the perfect place we can go to."

Me: "Are we just doing this without my consent?" I said grumbly.

They both answered, "Yep!"

We headed to a familiar route and into the park where there was a festival being held for the Month of the Blooms. The Festival was pretty crowded as i groaned softly.

Me: "Did we have to go to such a crowded area?"

Travis: "Come one Zane. It's not all that bad, being surrounded by people and all." He said using hand gestures and rolling his eyes.

I refused, turning my back him.

Travis: "I'll give you a dozen cupcakes if you go~!"

That immediately got my attention as I opened the door to the car and said to him,

Me: "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He chuckled like an angel… I turned away quickly, blushing madly and lifted my mask up more. _NO! No no no NO!_ What in the world was I thinking? What am I feeling?

I kept on questioning myself until we reached the entrance of the park gates.

Travis: "So where do you want to start off with? We'll be eating lunch at 12:30 so we got a little bit of time to spend here before we eat at Olive Garden."

There were so many rides that would make me dizzy and make me lose myself. I wanted to say neither but Travis had other ideas.

Travis: "Hey! Let's go on that ride! Ooh and play that game afterwards! And then Let's head over there blah blah blah blah, blah!"

He dragged me behind him holding onto my hand like an excited child. Travis's eyes sparkled with excitement. Surprising that he had seemed all worried and worked up about the accident earlier… My heart seemed to flutter when he held my hand when ever he dragged me to a game booth or a ride.

Though this was supposed to be an experience to learn about each other… What in the name of Irene am I thinking(They're at a snack stand rn)?

I was in deep thought when something grabbed my attention. It was dark and the figure seemed to be leaving a trail of indication.

Me: "I'm gonna head over there."

He answered back a nod. I slipped out of line while Travis was getting some drinks and snacks.

The dark shadow moved out back into the alley of a building. I followed it into a small plain field. _How I get here?_

Then the dark figure turned around slowly and revealed. Sharp, pointy, ears. His eyes glowing bright green and he smiled deviously. Pointy, rotten teeth showed in tilted rows.

?: "The smell of the Demon Lord's son lingers with you..." He said roughly. "He hides his scent well, but since you're here I'll be using you for a bit."

Grinning, the monster ran towards me and i couldn't move. My feet were stuck in place like before out of shock and fear. I couldn't yell out for help so I was doomed to whatever this monster would do to me. I managed to mutter a single word before the monster was about to leap on me.

Me: "Help…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Travis's POV**

Where is Zane? I just lost sight of him a few minutes ago while buying some weenies and poopsies. I looked for him around the area we were in, but it seems that he's not here. _It must be them._

I had hoped that coming into this place would unnerve the monsters of the Demon Realm. They hate it when there's a ton of people there. Don't know why, but they are willing to show up when a small group of people are around. But i seem fine with it. Only because my Mother was human.

I can't let them take Zane while the Blood Moon is near. That would be the death of me. Why did I even agree to this myself? I knew this was going to happen and yet I still went with this. All of this because I'm going to be the next heir of the Demon Realm. Because I'm the Demon Warlock's son.

I kept on muttering curses to myself. Until I sensed something. A small, dark cloud was in a small field, surrounded by trees. _There!_

I ran as fast as I could desperately trying to get to that place by following the trail in which I could not see but trust.

When I got there, Zane was squirming from the demon's grasps, as he held him up.

Travis: "Let him go, now!" I snarled. A small flame seemed to burst open within me.

?: "The Demon lord's son is here? Sooner than what I was expecting."

Travis: "Why are you here? Based on what you called my father you are only a minion."

?: "If only I could, I would make you bleed to death." He let go of Zane and he fell to the ground on his side. He wasn't moving…

Travis: "Zane! Answer me, please!" I poutted. The demon laughed. It made me furious as I pulled out my sword(Whenever I need it, I can summon it without a second thought).

?: "You are the Demon Lord's son? Unbelievable. So you chose to live as a human, but there is no escaping the throne."

Travis: "Who said I wanted to have the throne? I refuse to be like my father in anyway. Now leave Zane alone, unless you want me to make your death a painful one." I could sense that my demon form was coming out, but i suppressed it as best as I could.

?: "I'm afraid that is not possible. You know very well that you will need a sacrifice to succeed the Blood Moon Crown. This boy will do."

I charged. He got in battle stance as I swung my sword to the left, then quickly to the right as soon as he dodged from the left swing. He dodged easily though. Something was wrong.

He was supposed to be a minion, a weak demon. Minions are never the defencive type, however he was dodging my sword and matched my pace. Quickly, I leaped back.

?: "Ah, so you've noticed. And with one swing as well. Not bad with that pea brain of yours."

Travis: "I may be an idiot in everything, but no stranger to battles. Tell me what class are you!"

 _Please, don't be a Neverblood. Anything but a Neverblood. Well except my dad, but please no Neverblood!_ He didn't answer, but grinned instead. Then I heard a moan. Zane! I averted my eye attention from the demon to Zane(Who was to my left, pretty close to me).

I ran towards him and knelt by his side, cradling him in my arms. He slowly opened his eyes.

When I turned back to check the demon, I saw a dark swirl, about the size of a tennis ball. . _A teleportation dimension…_ I was thankful that the demon was a minion.

Minions are, well minions and they can be summoned from their masters and are told what to do. They're pretty weak compared to the other class demons. Unless his master is someone strong and is able to control the rare strong minions.

?: "Don't think that I'll be gone for long. Be prepared cause many more will come after you for many other reasons."

He disappeared into the black hole sphere. Good. I looked back at Zane and sat him up. He looked tired, that or the shadows are making his under eyes look dark.

Zane: "Travis? What in the name of Irene was that?"

I couldn't tell Zane who I was, even though it would help if someone knew… But no I need to protect everyone from my problems so they don't get dragged into this…

Travis: "What are you talking about? I couldn't find you and then I saw you sleeping on the grass here-"

Zane: "Travis, I know what I saw! What's going on with you and that… demon?" He asked looking in the eyes.

I sighed. I'm a terrible liar. And Irene those eyes are pretty.

Travis: "No hiding it now then," I sighed. "Zane, promise me you won't hate me for this? Or tell anyone for that matter." That was a stupid question. Of course he would hate me. I'm a demon myself… And to tell everyone? I don't think that's something he would do. But Irene…

Zane: "I won't hate you…" he said slowly in a soft voice, avoiding eye contact. "And thanks…"

Travis: "I'll say another question, but… in a different form…"

What was I thinking? I could just tell him that they were a gang of witchcraft users! But, no. That would be wrong…

I hesitated on how this could go wrong in so many different ways. And Zane would be the first person to ever know about this… I wish I knew why my head is telling me to trust him, but i'll follow it.

I shifted as a wave of dark gas bubbles floated from the bottom of my feet to my newly formed horns. Zane stared at me, in slight shock, but didn't inch away. I was a bit glad for that as my chest let some weight out.

Travis: "Uh… so yeah." I said embarrassed and turning away from him a bit. "Can you accept me for who I am?" I said quietly. There was moment of silence.

Zane: "You can trust me with anything." His eyes softened.

Bright blue eyes staring at me. I smiled and changed back. Glad that Zane wouldn't run at the sight of me... But now he's involved with all of my problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Travis's POV**

 _LORD IRENE, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!_

 _I just told the person I hate the most I was a demon! AND I DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE! What is wrong with me? Am I going crazy? Suffering from an illness? *gasp* DIEING?!_

I kept on panicking while we both walked to the car silently. I feel so awkward walking like this next to Zane and me worrying on what I have done…

Zane was in shotgun and I was driving. I looked at him while he stared out the window of the car. He seemed blank minded. And that made me panic even more.

 _IS HE THINKING OF ME?! SHOULD I SAY SOMETHING?! WHAT. DO. I. DO._

I finally broke the silence.

Travis: "SO?! uh-I-I mean -heh- so- yeah…"

Zane: " ..."

I looked down, then looked at the road. Nervous and awkward out of my mind… Zane moved from his position and looked down as well. He also seemed nervous.

 _Irene, why did I have to say anything? Couldn't I have said it any worse? So what I told him I was a demon from another dimension and that I was the son of the ruler of the Demon world and that I'm the prince of that world. And that I had been-_

I was interrupted suddenly by a… what is that white stuff on the window?

On the front window there was a small splash of something white with brown gross stuff splattered on.

Zane snorted. Then chuckled and smiled? I guess? Idk, he's wearing a mask!

Travis: "What? What is it?"

Zane gushed a bit and he had a mischievous look, staring at me. Acting like he was above everyone else, as per usual. But I was getting used to it. And it seemed like he was trying to joke off. Is this how Aphmau sees Zane?

Zane: "You seriously don't know what it is? Think about it. You probably seen it on some cars during this season."

I pouted thinking hard while I found a parking stop at Olive Garden. Hmmm… What looks like paint with ugly brown-

?: "Hey momma, look! There's a bird dookie on that guy's car!"

The little boy was loud enough for me to hear in the car. I widened my eyes and stared, then looked away, at the poop on my car.

Travis: "Gross! Why didn't you say anything sooner(I nudged him)?"

Zane smirked.

Zane: "It's more fun if the person finds out for himself. How do you not know what that was? Anyway let's head in. I'm starving and I wanna start talking about that 'thing' about earlier."

Zane went out the car first and headed inside. I told him to get a table for us while I stayed in the car looking for my wallet.

While he headed inside I already had my wallet in my pocket. I looked in the car mirror and fixed my air and checked my breath. This is gonna get messy.

 _Ha. I've always wanted to say that._


End file.
